Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device, and particularly, to an organic light emitting display device having a pixel repair structure and a pixel repair method thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
Flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting display device may replace existing cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices.
Among them, the organic light emitting display device is a self-luminous device which uses an organic light emitting diode (OLED), having advantages in that it has high luminance and low operational voltage characteristics, a fast response speed, and a wide viewing angle.
FIG. 1 is an equivalent circuit diagram of a pixel of a related art organic light emitting display device.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, in the organic light emitting display device, a plurality of lines GL and DL to which a scan signal and a data voltage (data) are input are formed to intersect with each other, and a pixel P, that is, a single subpixel, is defined in an intersection. The pixel P includes an OLED, a switching TFT (ST), a driving TFT (DT), and a storage capacitor C.
The OLED is disposed between the driving TFT (DT) and a base voltage source (EVSS). In response to the scan signal, the switching TFT (ST) applies the data voltage (data) to a gate electrode of the driving TFT (DT). The driving TFT (DT) applies a current flowing from the driving voltage EVDD, that is, a drain-source current, to the OLED according to a voltage applied from the switching TFT (ST). The storage capacitor C maintains a voltage applied to the gate electrode of the driving TFT (DT) during 1 frame period of the organic light emitting display device. A plurality of pixels P are arranged in a matrix form in a display panel of the organic light emitting display device.
As organic light emitting display devices are increased in size, a probability of occurrence of defective pixels in the display panel of the organic light emitting display device including the aforementioned pixels P is increased. Also, display panels are discarded due to defective pixels, a production yield of organic light emitting display devices is degraded. Thus, the related art organic light emitting display device employs a structure for repairing a defective pixel occurring in a display panel.
FIG. 2 is a view illustrating a pixel repair structure of the related art organic light emitting display device.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the related art organic light emitting display device employs a pixel repair structure in which anode electrodes of OLEDs of a first pixel P1 and a second pixel P2 adjacent up and down in the display panel are connected by using a repair line RL.
In the pixel repair structure, for example, when the driving TFT (DT) of the first pixel P1 is defective, a connection between the driving TFT (DT) and the OLED of the first pixel P1 is cut using a laser. Also, an anode electrode of the OLED and one side of the repair line RL are welded, and the other side of the repair line RL and an anode electrode of the OLED of the second pixel P2 are welded. Accordingly, the first pixel P1 is repaired to be operated by the driving TFT (DT) of the second pixel P2.
However, in the organic light emitting display device based on the related art pixel repair structure, the display quality is degraded when a 3D image is displayed. In other words, in a case in which a left eye 2D image and a right eye 2D image are output by horizontal lines to display a 3D image on the display panel of the organic light emitting display device, pixels displaying the left eye 2D image and pixels displaying the right eye 2D image are simultaneously operated according to the related art pixel repair.
Thus, in the related art organic light emitting display device, spots such as a bright spot or dark spot are recognized in a 3D image, degrading the display quality of the 3D image.